You Promise?
by Morbidmuch
Summary: 22/7-08: RE-WRITTEN. My interpretation of what should have happened on the train in X1 if not Magneto had come. Rogan


AN: Okay, so this is what I think should have happened if Magneto wouldn't have interrupted that über-romantic moment on the train in X1.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters or anything else.

* * *

You Promise?

I looked over at the mother and her son sitting across in their seat, and bit back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. The mother was touching her son's cheek tenderly, and I envied them. Envied them because they could touch. Because they didn't have the risk of killing someone just with their touch.

That was what had happened last night. I had heard him crying out in his sleep, and I just had to check up on him. I tried to wake him up without touching him, but obviously his nightmare was too hard, he didn't hear me. With a roar he woke up, fury and anguish in his cry. I had screamed and leapt back, but not fast enough. I hadn't immediately noticed the claws through me until the pain kicked in. I had gasped for breath and he stared up at me, confusion, anger and sleep cleared out of his face and shock and sorrow setting in. I couldn't speak, for his claws had pierced my lung. I couldn't tell him the things I wanted to. The claws had slid out as I gasped again and he called out for help. He had looked at me, begging me for forgiveness, but I couldn't even speak. I just knew that I wanted his face to be the last thing I saw on this earth before I died. But without knowing what I was doing, I reached out to him, and touched his arm. Warmth took over me. I could feel his power healing me as he stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Hey kid," My heart jumped when I heard Logan's voice, and I shifted to look at him. He sat down and looked over at me. I looked away, ashamed of myself. "I'm sorry about last night," he said, and there's no hatred in his voice.

"Me too," I answered, wondering if this us some sort of trap. But he only looked at me. If I looked close, I could see a smile hidden on his face. Then he looked worried.

"You runnin' again?" I had expected the question. Sighing, I looked away.

"I heard the Professor was mad at me," Chancing a glance back at him, I was struck by his puzzled face. He looked like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Who told you that?" he asked me. Feeling dumb, I forced myself to answer the question.

"A boy at school," He didn't say anything, and I studied him. "You think I should go back," I finally said. He looked away, sighing.

"I think you should follow your instincts," he said, and now I was wondering if it's Logan or Wolverine I was talking to. When he looked over at me though, I know it was Logan, and I narrowed my eyes, considering. Then, I took a leap of faith.

"The very first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks," I confessed. "I can still feel him, inside my head. And it's the same with you." He thought about this a moment, looking away, and I felt myself starting to cry. I hated myself for it, hated myself for being so weak. But then Logan put his arm around me, and drew me close to him. I buried my face in his shoulder and closed my eyes, trying to get the tears to stop falling.

"There's not many people that will understand what you're goin' through, but I think this guy Xavier's one of them. He seems to generally want to help you, and that's a rare thing for people like us." Startled, I looked up at him. Did that mean he would stay at the mansion too? There was a jolt, and the train started. "Ok, so. What do you say we give these geeks one more shot?" Logan asked me. He looked right into my eyes and I could see that ghost of a smile on his face again. "Come on. I'll take care of you," he said, his voice soft.

"You promise?" I asked him, my voice as quiet as his.

"Yeah, yeah I promise," he told me, and I could feel a smile of my own start to form. He made me smile, despite the fact that he was the most moody person I knew. I pulled down my hood and he pushed back a stand of that had fallen into my face. I nearly gasped when I felt his hand touch my cheek for just a split of a second, and how I longed for him to keep it at my cheek. To touch me. As if he could read my mind, he continued to stroke my hair, gently, softly. All the words that could describe how tenderly he was touching me. It wasn't something you excpected from Wolverine, and I'm sure that people would never believe this if they saw it.

Then I realized that I had unconsciously moved towards him. Completley unaware of what I was doing, I stroked his cheek with my glove-clad hand. What he did next surprised me. Instead of standing up and saying that we should leave, which I had excpected him to do, he leaned forwards and planted the lightest of kisses on my mouth. It was so soft and so short that my mutation didn't have time to register the touch. I looked questingly at him, buth e came me no answer to why he had just kissed me. Not that I minded off course. I had loved him ever since I first learned his name. Before I could say another word, he kissed me again. This kiss was harded, longer and filled with emotion. He kissed just like had imagined he would. Then, he broke it off just as I started to feel the familiar pull. He looked at me with a half-smile on his lips, and I gave him a smile too.

"Marie, let's go home" He stood up, and pulled the emergency string. The train stopped again, and he held out his hand towards me. I took his hand in my gloved one, and as soon as we got of the train, his arm wrapped around my shoulder instead. I felt safe, I felt warm, and most importantly, I felt loved.

THE END


End file.
